The Beginning of The Black Reaper
by Pandemonium1995
Summary: How Hei's life as the Black Reaper started in his own point of view. ONE SHOT


_When I was little, I used to look at the stars in the sky alongside my little sister, whom I always took to see the stars in a field near a small lake where she was playing around._

 _Around that time, I was happy, telling her that someday, she and I would travel through space to see the stars much closer._

 _To be honest, seeing that smile on her childlike face was all I needed to feel in peace, knowing that it was my responsibility to protect my little sister, because we had no parents and I had to drop out of school to get a job. It was tough at first but eventually I was hired by a couple of old age who had a rough time managing their restaurant._

 _To tell the truth, it was a decent job, the salary was enough to sustain my little sister and me, and that's where I learned how to cook different dishes._

 _Even if it was difficult, I was happy so as long as I had my sister by my side…_

…

 _But fate had different plans._

 _It was on that night, we were at our favorite place where we saw a meteor shower, but suddenly, the stars didn't shine no more… no, let me rephrase that, it was as if a veil covered the stars and the moon. After an earthquake, that was when I felt too tired, lost my balance, and fell on the floor._

 _Last thing I remembered was my sister running as she was screaming "BIG BROTHER!" as I lost consciousness_

 _When I woke up, I stood up to my feet, desperately looking for my sister. I sighed of relief when I found her in the middle of a semi profound lake. I walked towards her, then she spoke:_

" _Look, big brother, there are many stars in the sky." She said with no enthusiasm, an apathetic voice that I thought I'd ever hear from her._

 _She looked at the nocturnal sky._

" _Look, big brother, that's my star." She pointed towards a star in the sky. Noticing that the star shined brighter than the others._

 _My sister no longer had that happy face she usually shows. She instead, has a face where you can tell she is bored as if she didn't care about a thing._

 _I took her by the hand and we head home expecting to figure out what was happening to her. But that was just the beginning where our lives went downhill from there._

 _Later on, the news spread around about a fake sky covering the entire planet. Any rocket that was sent to space, disappeared without a trace. That was when mankind learned about a horrible truth. Everybody was confined in this planet._

 _There were also news about people showing abnormal abilities, such as flying, throwing fire, object manipulation, among other things._

 _Those humans with powers were known as contractors._

 _I learned this the hard way, as I had to realize that was the reason why my sister suddenly changed, was because she became one of them._

 _I tried to suppress my sister's condition, with no avail. That was when a group of soldiers broke in to our house and took her._

 _I felt useless at that moment. I tried to protect her, but I was subjected to a beating._

 _I had to make a decision. To join them._

 _And so I did. I was taken in, seeing potential in me._

 _I was put through hellish training that no men would survive from, let alone withstand for less than 5 minutes. But I didn't care for that. All I cared was protecting my sister, and nothing else._

 _I learned many things about martial arts, the body's composition, where to direct my attacks in case I cause a quick or a slow death. Also I had to learn how to stabilize my mind, including the most difficult of situations._

 _I had to learn how to hide my emotions by masking myself into a normal teenager._

 _I was becoming an assassin, but that was not the reason I joined, in fact, I hate killing, but if I had to do it so that I reached my goal, then so be it._

 _By throwing away my humanity in the process._

 _After a year, there was a report in Brazil where an unknown phenomenon occurred where all communications were lost, an area where the laws of physics no longer applied._

 _That phenomenon was known as "Heaven's Gate."_

 _Despite having lost communication, a strange energy surged from inside the gate, No country was willing to send their soldiers and fight to the death against others._

 _That was when they suggested to send contractors._

 _Every country sent their contractors to find anything of benefit and to fight against other contractors._

 _That conflict was known as "Heaven's War"_

 _A battlefield between thousands of contractors._

 _When I knew which contractors would be sent to Brazil, I knew it was the moment where I had to step up. I asked them to let me go to the war. I was considered a crazy suicidal by hearing my request._

 _But I didn't care though. I wanted to protect my sister at any cost._

 _In the end, I was granted my request._

 _Aerial transport came in to take us to South America._

 _My group consisted of mainly female contractors. A woman who has an appearance of that of an 18 year old who had blonde hair, golden eyes. She was known as Amber._

 _Then there was another girl, who had red hair and emerald green eyes. She was known as Havoc._

 _Then there's my sister, who was now known as Pai._

 _And then there is me. I was known and I still I am known as Hei._

 _When we reached our destination, I knew what I had to do to protect my sister. Even if I had to do the only thing I hate in this world: Kill._

 _At that moment, I was already a seasoned killer, and I even gained a nickname because of the cold and calculated killings I would do to my enemies._

 _That was the beginning of:_

 _ **The Black Reaper.**_


End file.
